


【HP/哈德/PWP】My Love

by RiMuCanYang



Series: 哈德 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiMuCanYang/pseuds/RiMuCanYang
Summary: ABOPWP无魔法现代AU短小无剧情OOC，渣文笔私设Harry高





	【HP/哈德/PWP】My Love

金发青年穿着修身的黑色西装，酒红色的衬衫显的皮肤更加白皙。已经二十五岁却仍然带有一些青涩少年感的Omega，不断散发着自己的魅力。  
深夜，Draco参加完宴会回到家里，一推门就看到黑着脸的Harry——他的现任男友。  
他眨眨灰蓝色的大眼睛，顶着红扑扑的脸蛋晃晃悠悠的脱下外套，倚着墙看向Harry。  
“怎么了？干嘛臭着张脸。”  
“我想你应该有点作为Omega的自觉，我不在的时候不要再去那种满是Alpha的酒宴。你知道他们看你的眼神有多饥渴吗？”Harry起身将Draco抵在墙上，凝视着他迷离的双眼。  
“我只是和他们喝了点酒，亲爱的。”Draco仰起头望着自己的爱人，不自觉的伸出双臂搂住他的颈，嘴角扬起无所谓的笑。  
“可他们想和你上床！特别是那个Zabini，你们走的太近了！”Harry抓住了Draco在他身上乱摸的手，他是真的有些生气。  
“但我只想和你上床，你知道的。”Draco委屈的撇撇嘴，又吻上爱人的唇。  
这么主动，看来喝了不少。  
Harry无奈的在心中叹了口气，瞬间夺走了主动权。  
舌头狠狠扫过Draco的牙床以发泄心头的不满，吸吮着他小巧的舌，品味残留的酒香。  
在Harry猛烈的攻势下，Draco渐渐有些喘不过气来。一股清新的Mojito¹味信息素伴随着Draco急促的喘息弥漫在空气中，渐渐和Harry浓烈火辣的Vodka²味信息素交织在一起。  
在Alpha霸道的信息素刺激下，Draco本就被酒精熏的绵软的身体更加无力。要不是Harry托着他的腰，他早就顺着墙滑倒。  
他们纠缠在一起，粗暴的扯下阻隔两人的衣衫，直到肌肤相贴，Harry火热的胸膛让Draco的双颊发烫。  
Draco用大腿夹住Harry伸向他私密处的手，轻声的恳求，“到床上好吗，Harry？”  
“我想在这。”Harry不容拒绝的挤开他发颤的双腿，抚上已经湿的一塌糊涂的柔嫩穴口。不紧不慢的没入两根手指轻轻抽插着，但这显然无法满足情动的Omega，引起了他更急促娇媚的喘息。  
“快点……”浑身的燥热难耐让Draco放下羞耻心催促着他的Alpha。  
而Harry确实早就等不急了，他抽出了加到四根的手指。抬高他的腿，将自己红胀粗大的尽数阴茎插了进去，顶端撞到了Draco的生殖腔。惹得他金发的Omega惊叫连连，双手直在他的后背乱抓。  
“好大……”  
Draco情不自禁的惊叹让Harry卖力地抽插起来，一只手紧扣着Omega滑嫩的腰，一只手抬着他白皙的大腿。大力地顶胯抽动，壮硕的阴茎撞击磨擦着Draco的敏感部位。  
当然Harry的唇舌也没闲着，啃咬舔舐着Draco粉红的乳头，不一会儿，两个乳头被他舔地红胀挺立起来。  
Draco被他操的七荤八素的，干张着嘴说不出话来。  
娇嫩的Omega后背被壁纸上凸起的花纹磨的发红，脖颈、胸乳、腰侧和大腿也满是红痕，失神的双眼湿漉漉的就要落下泪来。  
黏腻的体液从两人交合的地方喷溅出来，Draco挺立的阴茎顶端也渗出液体。  
“Harry……”他带着颤巍巍的哭腔叫着Alpha的名字。  
不可否认，Draco的喘息和叫嚷比任何催情剂都让Harry发狂。  
看着Draco可怜巴巴的样子，有点于心不忍。就把他抱到了沙发上，在他腰后塞上抱枕。这样的角度让他进的更深，Draco的叫声跟着拔高。  
新一轮猛烈的进攻让Draco忍不住的小声低泣，圆润的肩头小幅度耸动着。  
顶撞着闭合的生殖腔，细细舔舐亲吻着Draco眼角的晶莹泪珠。  
“放松点宝贝，让我进去……”  
“不…要、啊，别……”Draco挣扎着摇摇头，身体却不受控制的发软。  
Harry的阴茎还是顶开了Draco变得柔软的生殖腔，慢慢成结，卡在了生殖腔口。  
不适的疼痛让Draco的眼泪哗哗的往下落，当同一时间传来的快感把临近高潮的他激地射出来。  
高潮过后他的身体更加柔软，Harry舔舔他红红的耳廓，然后咬上了他后颈的腺体。  
Omega的穴道受到刺激缩紧，将Harry带上了高潮。  
看着Draco剧烈起伏的单薄胸膛，Harry的心也放软了。  
到卧室的床和浴室又做了两次，Harry才放过连手指都抬不起来的Draco。  
清洗过后，两人相拥而眠。  
入睡之前，Harry捏了捏早就累地睡着的Draco的鼻尖，露出一个微笑。  
“晚安，My Love。”  
【注1】Mojito，朗姆调酒的一种，口味酸甜清新，酒精含量低  
【注2】Vodka，即伏特加，俄罗斯传统酒精制品，口味辛辣，酒精含量高


End file.
